


yeah you're rude

by ODed_on_jingle_jangle



Category: Dare Me (TV 2019), Dare Me - Megan Abbott
Genre: Arguing, Biting, F/F, Fight Sex, Light Angst, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Roughhousing, Scratching, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23716714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ODed_on_jingle_jangle/pseuds/ODed_on_jingle_jangle
Summary: Addy gapes at her, wide eyes wavering beneath the dim basement light. She barely seems to believe what she’s doing herself, breath catching as Beth’s jugular jumps against her palm. She begins to pull away and Beth grips her wrist before she can, curling her fingers tightly, keeping Addy’s hand in place.“Don’t pussy out,” she says, staring Addy straight in the eye. “If you want to hurt me, hurt me.”“I don’t want to hurt you,” Addy retorts, tries to release her grip only for Beth to tighten hers and jerk her arm back into place. Beth reaches up with her opposite hand, slithers it overtop Addy’s and holds Addy’s fingers around her throat.“You want to hurt me, I know you do,” Beth insists. “It’s all you do lately."
Relationships: Beth Cassidy/Addy Hanlon
Comments: 12
Kudos: 180





	yeah you're rude

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous said: _For the Addybeth prompts: what about a physical fight that turns sexual? Maybe they're fighting and then they realize how close they actually are and boom. Also, thanks for all the prompts you've filled lately, you're awesome!_
> 
> Anonymous said: _I know you are already working on a bunch of stuff but if you could feed my Addybeth thirsty ass with some smut I would combust into eternal greatfulness_
> 
> Here we are! A fight that turns sexual. Hope you like, my dudes. Title is from Herizen's Paradise. No, no I don't think I'll ever stop titling things with lyrics from Herizen's songs. 
> 
> Also, this is rated M rather than E, because I feel like fics rated E are mainly full of porn speak? And this doesn't have much of that. That's how I did it with the last fic I posted and going forward, I think I'm just going to do it like that since even when I write explicit things, I tend not to have porn speak. I'm just not good at it, dudes. Now, my grandmother writes erotica and she's great at porn speak. But I am not my grandmother.

Beth is curled up on the couch, licking spoonfuls from the small carton of pistachio gelato Bert got her, his way of apologizing for something he hasn’t done yet. She spoons the gelato with one hand and scrolls through her phone in the other, checks out RiRi’s Instagram. She keeps posting videos from yet another party at Colette fucking French’s house. 

They’re all there, her flock of sheep, prancing stupidly after their new shepherd, in their new favorite meadow. Too stupid to notice the grass that looks so green on that other side is loaded with fucking pesticides. It tints Beth’s vision red and stirs her stomach with something sickly, but above all, it’s disappointing. She trained them to be better than that. 

The basement steps creak under the weight of footsteps. Beth assumes it’s her mom coming down for more booze, then realizes that the steps sound more coordinated than her mother’s gait, even and lighter. She looks up to see Addy padding down, one hand skimming over the railing. 

“Hey,” she greets, soft, almost tentative. 

Beth lifts her head, watches Addy in lieu of response. 

Addy shuffles the rest of the way down the steps and stands at the landing, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her jacket. 

“I was thinking maybe we could hang out?” she proposes, the corner of her lips quirking up. 

Beth scoffs.

“Lemme guess,” she says, “Mr. Coach came home, and Cold Ethyl greeted him at the door like some fifties housewife, martini in her hand so he wouldn’t be pissed about Mindy twerking up against his fridge, or Cori and Brianna doing kamikazes on his couch. And you couldn’t stand watching her fawn over him instead of you, so you came crawling back to me.” 

Addy tenses even as she rolls her eyes. “Why do you have to be like that? Can’t I just want to hang out with you?” 

Beth scrolls to a short video on RiRi’s Instagram and presses play, holding it out for Addy to watch. It’s a clip of the party in the living room. Music pounding, Colette and Addy have their arms around each other, jumping to the beat up and down on the ottoman. 

“The party’s still going strong, but here you are. Something had to make you bolt, Addy-Faddy, can’t imagine you would’ve left your precious Coach otherwise. Especially not with the way she’s rocking those mom jeans,” Beth drawls sarcastically. 

Colette’s actually wearing gray, stone wash jeggings nearly identical to a pair Beth herself owns, but that’s besides the point. She just wants to rile Addy up, shove her betrayal down her throat. It’s working too. Addy huffs irritably and stalks over to the couch with her arms crossed. 

“I’m getting really sick of the way you talk about her.” 

“And I’m getting really sick of watching you be her little bitch,” Beth retorts, standing up. “Sick of watching your brain fall out of your head every time she opens her mouth.” 

“That’s not how it is with me and Coach,” Addy insists, raising her chin. 

“Yes, it is. You hang on every word she says, like she’s some divine being from above.” Beth taunts, stepping around Addy, circling, but never breaking eye contact. “You put her up on this pedestal even though she’s nothing but some adulteress bitch screwing Sarge Stud ‘cause her milquetoast husband’s chode don’t hit the G-spot.” 

“Drop it, Beth,” Addy warns sharply. “Now.” 

Beth drinks Addy’s ire like an elixir and smirks, pressing on. 

“Just how much does Sarge Stud make her cum?” Beth tsk-tsks, tapping her finger to her chin, relishing in the way Addy rustles against it. 

“That’s where you’re always at these days, isn’t it Addy? Watching them like the little voyeur you are?” she goads. “Or do they let you join in now?” 

“Why is it always the same thing with you?” Addy fumes, arms uncrossing as she lunges into Beth’s space. 

Her breath washes warm over Beth’s face and Beth is close enough to count her eyelashes, to catch a stray one fallen and clinging to her cheek. In this moment, she is irresistibly confronted with how much taller Addy is, bitterly thinks that it’s the last thing she wants to be reminded of right now. 

“I’ll stop when you stop,” she asserts coldly. 

“Stop what?” Addy demands, squaring her jaw. 

“Playing dumb, for starters.” Beth gibes, curling her lip, all levels of done with Addy’s willful obliviousness. “But I guess that’s too much to ask for, since your gold metal skill at playing dumb is your precious Coach’s favorite thing about you. She doesn’t care about you at all, doesn’t give a flying fuck. You just make it so fucking easy for her to pretend she does with your voluntary stupidity, the things you refuse—“ 

Addy’s hand closes around her throat, choking off the rest of the words. Beth balks for a moment, taken aback. It’s not a strangling grip, she can still draw breath despite the pressure. But she can barely believe that it’s happening, that Addy’s hand is curled around her neck, the deceptively delicate neck she trusted her with. Revealed to her in the rain, allowed her to touch, would’ve given her to kiss if only Addy were willing to confront the things Beth knows she wants, the things Beth can feel coiled deep inside her. 

Addy gapes at her, wide eyes wavering beneath the dim basement light. She barely seems to believe what she’s doing herself, breath catching as Beth’s jugular jumps against her palm. She begins to pull away and Beth grips her wrist before she can, curling her fingers tightly, keeping Addy’s in place. 

“Don’t pussy out,” she says, staring Addy straight in the eye. “If you want to hurt me, hurt me.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Addy retorts, tries to release her grip only for Beth to tighten hers and jerk her arm back into place. She reaches up with her opposite hand, slithers it overtop Addy’s and holds Addy’s fingers around her throat. 

“You want to hurt me, I know you do,” Beth insists. “It’s all you do lately. You hurt me and hurt me, and moan after Colette like a bitch in heat.” 

“Stop,” Addy growls, low and threatening. “Let go of me.” 

“You started this,” Beth hisses back at her, undeterred. “You grabbed me first.” 

_You always start it_ , Beth thinks helplessly, _you always grab me first. It's always you, Addy.  
_

Addy swallows, dark brown eyes rich as earth, just as deep with secrets buried. Beth sees things shift and shimmer in them, things Addy will never say aloud. Beth pierces into these things and unfolds them without uttering a single word. Challenges Addy with her own steely eyes. 

For a moment it is just this, a silent battle through stares unbroken. Addy is the first to blink and when she does, she brings up her knee, jamming it into Beth’s gut. Beth gasps, grip loosening as she flounders. Addy yanks her hand back and Beth lets herself topple, breath knocked out of her. 

“I didn’t want to have to do that,” Addy huffs, aggravated, like it’s Beth’s fault. 

Beth carefully cups her hand over her stomach as the pain recedes, stays curled on the carpet and doesn’t move otherwise, doesn’t speak. Gulps for air. 

Addy waits for an insult or an argument and when it doesn’t come, she gets antsy. When Beth continues to lie and gasp for breath, she can feel her distress mounting. 

“H-Hey, I didn’t kick you that hard,” she stammers. “Or, um, I didn’t mean to…Beth?” 

“Sure you didn’t,” Beth pants, tossing the hair out of her face. “You only nailed me right in the diaphragm.” 

“Shit, my bad.” Addy winces and reaches out a hand to assist her. 

Beth takes it and smirks, pulling her down. 

Addy thuds to the floor beside her, eyes popped wide in realization. Beth climbs atop her but Addy’s hands fly up, shoving her off. She lands hard, square on her butt and then Addy’s surging up, pinning her down. Beth struggles, bucking up, unbalancing her. 

They roll like swamp gators fighting over a carcass, all the savagery of snapping jaws and scales disguised by their pretty teenage girl forms, lip gloss and glittered eyelids. They rake furrows into each other’s arms and pull each other’s ponytails. Beth rips her jacket off her shoulders.

At one point, Addy slams her down so hard, starts shoot across Beth’s vision. Beth retaliates by swinging her elbow directly between Addy’s ribs, savoring the sucking sound she makes as the move steals her oxygen. Addy grasps her side, braced on her knees and free hand. 

Beth twists out from underneath her and bodily pushes her onto her back. Panting, she crawls over Addy, pressing a knee to her sternum, pinning her in place. Addy gazes up at her, breaths still heaving in and out. Beth feels perspiration trickling down her cleavage and watches Addy’s eyes follow it. Her hand reaches up and Beth anticipates a push or a smack. 

Addy roughly seizes her chin and jerks down until their lips touch. It’s a split-second of pure, crackling electricity and then she’s shoving Beth’s face away again. It’s always like this with Addy, always push and pull. It’s exhilarating and exhausting at the same time. Reproachfully, she catches Addy’s thumb between her teeth. She bites down and Addy gives this little yelp, yanking her hand free. 

Beth moves her knee, straddling Addy’s waist. Without the pressure on her sternum, Addy could easily dislodge her. But she doesn’t. Her hand roams to the base of Beth’s skull and her fingers knit into her hair as she licks her lips, eyes blazing with all that she’ll never admit she wants. She tugs until Beth’s scalp aches, down, down, their mouths a whisper apart. 

Beth hungrily closes the gap, crushing her lips to Addy’s, sliding a hand up Addy’s neon yellow crop top. She slides her tongue into Addy’s mouth and feels hot tingles all the way to the tips of her toes. Addy kisses her deeply, sucking her tongue and wrestling against it with her own, the flavors of peach and tropical berry mingling as their lip gloss smears. 

Beth roams her hands over Addy’s breasts, feeling Addy shiver as she brushes past her nipples. She slides her hands free only to take the hem of that crop top, pulling insistently. Addy breaks the kiss as she jerks up, allowing Beth to tear it off. She balls and throws it, watching it disappear over the back of the couch. 

Beth strokes her hands down the lovely plane of Addy’s face, covering her eyes with one hand, dare Addy’s reticence catch up to them and shatter the moment. She kiss her again, warmly, nips her bottom lip and relishes the shuddery breath that leaps from her throat and tickles Beth’s chin. 

Addy suddenly brings her upper leg up in between Beth’s, firmly lodging her thigh between Beth’s own. Beth is suddenly very aware of Addy’s supple skin and whipcord muscle, heat pooling behind the fabric of her underwear. 

Beth keeps one hand over Addy’s eyes, grips her shoulder tightly in the other. Uses it as an anchor as she begins to grind. Addy’s lips part softly. Beth swears they form her name. 

She clenches her thighs and grinds down hard, the frenetic friction unleashing floods of pleasure through every fiber of her being. Her seam soaks. Addy twitches under her, head tipping back. Her lips open wider with this fucking incredible noise as Beth’s drenched panties slide over her skin. 

Beth makes a noise of her own, thick and breathy as her clit pulsates with the motion. Addy’s hand slides over hers, pulling it off her eyes. She interlaces her fingers with Beth’s and squeezes tight as she looks up into Beth’s face. Although Beth fears that later Addy will regret every moment of this, or pretend none of it happened, right now she is entirely captivated. Eyes beholding Beth alone, half-lidded with arousal. 

Beth grinds until the estrus between her legs is an inferno, clit throbbing, blood searing. She throws her head back with a moan as she orgasms. She gushes through her panties, over Addy’s thigh and Addy’s hand clenches so tight, her grip is near bone-crushing. Beth squeezes Addy’s hand back as she rides the crest of the purest pleasure. 

She melts in its aftermath, catching her breath as she gazes down at Addy. Beth shifts her legs, digging her knees into the carpet on either side of Addy’s hips as she bows forward. Addy nips her lips as they brush and Beth grazes her teeth along her jawline, fingers making fast work of Addy’s denim shorts. 

They were Beth’s shorts, once. Beth’s jeans, actually— but she cut them up after she realized Bert bought Tacy the exact same pair. Messily scrawled black hearts in Sharpie on the back pockets. Addy borrowed them and Beth decided she should keep them, because she liked the way her little hearts bounced when Addy walked. 

Beth rubs her fingers up and down Addy’s entrance as she scrapes her teeth down the graceful pillar of Addy’s throat. Addy thrums beneath her, gripping Beth’s hips. She digs her nails in deep and it hurts, but it’s the good kind of hurt that has Beth’s heart pounding. 

She licks from Addy’s collarbone down to her breast as she strokes her folds below the belt. Addy’s breathing gets quicker, harder. She tosses her head side to side, hair splayed out like a downy puddle of spilled ink. 

Beth rarely ever gets to have her like this and it’s fucking delicious. She doesn’t know when it’s going to happen again, so she takes her time, slowly, almost teasingly tracing Addy’s folds. Needy sounds puff hotly from Addy’s lips, her fingers sinking so deep into Beth’s hips, they draw blood. 

Beth feels her skin sunder beneath Addy’s fingernails, feels the warmth of the blood as it seeps free and retaliates by biting into the bead of Addy’s nipple. Addy lets out a sharp cry and Beth smirks, peering cheekily up at her. 

“Bitch,” Addy huffs in a breathless laugh. 

Beth’s heart leaps and she keeps going, plunging two fingers inside. 

Addy tears her nails up and down Beth’s back as Beth begins to thrust in and out, the heel of her hand grinding into Addy’s clit. She keeps it up as she closes her mouth around Addy’s areola, sucking greedily. 

Addy groans, hips bucking. Her breath gets even faster, wild and feverish. Satisfaction courses through Beth as she feels Addy getting slicker by the second, feels Addy ripple with pleasure beneath her. 

There’s no way Addy could ever get this from Colette fucking French. 

She licks her way to the other breast, swirling her tongue around the nipple before taking it in her teeth. Addy gives a grunt and Beth bites harder, the little bead squishing at the behest of her unrelenting jaw. She continues thrusting in and out of Addy all the while, giving her clit a quick reprieve before she grinds the heel of her hand down even harder. 

Addy’s nails claw canals along the rungs of her spine, the sharp pain sending a shockwave through Beth as Addy’s inner walls suddenly clench around her fingers. They cry out together when Addy reaches climax, her honey squirting as Beth’s hand jerks free. 

Addy relaxes her grip, hands sliding out from under Beth’s shirt as her whole body goes lax. For a moment, they just look at each other, watch the beads of sweat catch in each other’s eyelashes, watch each other’s chests heave. 

Then Beth dismounts, crudely swiping her hand off in the shaggy carpet fibers. Addy sits up beside her, looking down at the little crescents of ruby collected under her fingernails. Beth watches Addy, wondering what’s going to happen next. 

How long it’s going to take for her regret to set in. If they’ll start arguing again, or if Addy will tug her top back on and run home without another word. 

To her surprise, Addy asks, 

“Can I spend the night?” 

Beth just blinks at her, dubious. 

“My mom kind of thinks I was already spending the night here…” Addy admits next, looking down to Beth’s slick drying on her thigh. 

“Sure, Hanlon. You can spend the night.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: Fixed some typos.


End file.
